1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front end structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front end structure with a hood movement restricting configuration that restricts upward movement of the rear portion of the hood during an impact event.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body structures are regularly being redesigned to include structural features that absorb impact forces in response to impact events. There are impact event tests that include impacting a moving vehicle with a fixed barrier. One such test includes providing a vehicle velocity in a vehicle longitudinal direction (forward momentum) such that a front corner of the vehicle (approximately 25 percent of the overall width of the vehicle) impacts a fixed, rigid barrier. The rigid barrier can include a flat surface that is perpendicular to the vehicle longitudinal direction or can be angularly offset relative to the vehicle longitudinal direction. During such impact tests, the hood of the vehicle is typically deformed and a rear edge and rear corner of the hood can become elevated and move rearward and/or laterally, depending upon the orientation of the surface of the rigid barrier.